


The Merman's Song

by Spark_The_Librarian



Series: Librarian's Short Writings [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff and Humor, M/M, a bit of dirty flirting here and there but what do you expect, bc im trash, have a little drabble thingy, this is ohm we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: "I sing when I’m bored and one day, you showed up. Now you think I’m going to try to drown you, but I’m actually just feeling really lonely, wanna hang out?” AU





	The Merman's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from AUIdeas on Tumblr, they're good so make sure you hit them up with a follow!

Another splash of cold salt water soaked Bryce, this time on his back. It seemed the ocean was against him today, the strong winds naturally tilting the deep blue waters to ride up against the small boat. He sighed once more. Bryce paused the steering wheel and started making his way to the tip of the boat, where most of his equipment was stored in bags. The creaking of wooden floorboards, accompanied by the sounds of overlapping waves and seagulls above formed a simple yet soothing melody. Once he reached the tip, his arm instinctively grabbing a purple backpack, opening it up to reveal miscellaneous items. He attempted to focus on finding a towel when his ears picked up a new song, growing louder and louder by the second. 

 

Bryce walked over to the closest edge of the boat, eyes scanning for the source of this angelic hymn. He didn't find the source, but the source found him instead.

 

"Hey." A deep voice brought Bryce back to his senses and turn around. A man, leaning on his arms on the other side of the boat, seemed to magically appear out of thin air and he was surprisingly calm about it. His chocolate brown hair was dripping wet with the salt water, complexion slightly tanned but somehow shone like polished metal. The man's eyes were the thing that Bryce caught on the most.

 

"So, there are people around here..." The man said again, raising his right arm to scratch his temple. Bryce was about to comment but the words slipped out of his mouth as his attention to three slits on the strange man's sides, opening and closing like a fish would with its gills.

 

"You... y-y-you..." Bryce tried to talk but to no avail, however, he was able to move his arm to point at the... unique feature. The man was confused for a second but then realised once his eyes followed the direction Bryce was pointing to, his god damned gills.

 

"Ah... yeah, the gills, a merman has gotta breathe somehow." He shrugged as if it was nothing unusual. Bryce, on the other hand, wanted to scream and flip out as hard as he could, but how would that help when he was basically in the middle of the ocean. Not only that, but the guy was a merman. Mythical beings that drowned sailors by luring them with their songs and good looks. 'No wonder he's so dreamy' Bryce thought, but instantly shook it away once he realised that he was already in the merman's spell.

 

"I know it's hard to resist someone like me, but keep staring with those lovely blue eyes of yours, and I'll just be as hypnotised as you are~" They flirted, letting Bryce unknowingly blush pink at the statement.

 

"T-that's not what I was thinking!" He retaliated but with that cocky smirk now on the merman's face, it was hard to lie about his looks at this point. 

 

"Sure, whatever you say~ Name's Ohm by the way." Ohm raised an arm, reaching out for a handshake. Bryce walked over, now with a closer view of the merman. Webbed fingers, patches of light grey scales on his arms, even more leading down to his waist but the water cut off most of the lower half of Ohm's body.

 

"Are you sure you're not going to drown me?" Bryce was still cautious, knowing that he basically blushed at Ohm's flirty remark and that he simply walked over, there was still the possibility of him being dragged down into the depths below. Ohm only responded with a sudden outburst of laughter. 

 

"Drown you? Why would drown such a beauty like you?" Another flirty remark, great. "I wouldn't mind being drowned by you if our places were switched you know~ Anyone can mistake you for another merman since you're so handsome~" Ohm pushed himself up higher, adjusting his body so that he could properly sit on the side instead of leaning on the side. Ohm's tail was a similar colour to his body scales, light grey near the waist which eventually turned darker near the end of the tail. Even so, some of his tail was still in the blue waters.

 

"Wh-why would I drown people? It's not... well you know, nice." Bryce's mind was setting off all sorts of alarms, to run, to push Ohm off the boat and just escape, to just do something, and yet, he never moved his feet.

 

"Well, how else are you supposed to eat? Fish are always swimmin' away plus no ears. It's hard to lure in a meal if they can't even listen to you in the first place." Ohm's smirk seemed to grow with every second, he slowly turned his body towards Bryce. "Although..." Bryce gulped in fear, his feet were still planted on the floor. 

 

"Although what?" His voice was a bit weak, but it was strong enough for Ohm's next move. Without warning, Ohm pushed his body to Bryce. The sudden movement caused Bryce to stumble back and fall backwards, with Ohm right on top of him, water soaking his clothes. The merman snaked his arms around the human's neck, long tail coiling around the surprised man's legs. As Bryce's face turned tomato red, Ohm rested to Bryce's shoulder, facing his blushing red neck. His cold breath against Bryce's skin formed goosebumps and shivers down his spine.

 

"I wouldn't mind eating something as delicious looking like you~"

**Author's Note:**

> If people want more of this, I'll write more of this but rn enjoy what's there.


End file.
